


Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, off screen death of an oc, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Магнус все еще не открывает глаз и не вылезает из своего укрытия – чисто из принципа – но замешательство будит его достаточно, и из-под одеял раздается приглушенный голос мага.— Ты что, только что поцеловал мое колено?Или 5 раз, когда Алек творчески подходит к поцелуям +1 раз, когда это делает Магнус.





	Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230541) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles)

*

**1.**

— Магнус, ты проснулся? – это просто шепот, настолько тихий, что не проснулся бы даже тот, кого будит каждый шорох, но он все равно звучит громко и непрошено в тишине утра.

Магнус стонет в ответ, глубже зарываясь под одеяло. Он не останавливается, пока вся его голова не оказывается полностью укрытой.

—Нет, – бормочет Бейн, потому что он проснулся против своей воли, желая вернуться ко сну, но даже, ни свет, ни заря, будучи очень сердитым, – он всегда хочет внимания Алека.

Где-то снаружи магнусового кокона из одеял раздается смешок. Маг счастливо вздыхает в ответ и готовится снова погрузиться в сон.

Именно в этот момент что-то мягкое и теплое касается его колена.

— Пока, – шепчет Алек. – Увидимся вечером за ужином.

Магнус все еще не открывает глаз и не вылезает из своего укрытия – чисто из принципа – но замешательство будит его достаточно, и из-под одеял раздается приглушенный голос мага.

— Ты что, только что поцеловал мое колено?

— Ага. Это единственное место, до которого я смог дотянуться, не поднимая одеял.

Его левое колено немного замерзло, осознает теперь Магнус, когда Алек об этом упомянул. Маг прячет ногу обратно.

Намного лучше.

— Я люблю тебя, – говорит Магнус, зевая. Он надеется, что это всецело выражает его глубокую признательность Алеку за уважение его кокона.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – снова раздается мягкий смех охотника. 

После этого Магнус смутно осознает шаги, закрывающуюся дверь или две и, возможно, щелчок замка. К этому времени он уже давно погрузился у царство Морфея, что, возможно, ему это приснилось.

*

**2.**

Примерно в 4 часа дня Магнусу приходит сообщение от Алека, осведомляющее мага о том, что охотник будет дома поздно потому, что завален документами, которые Конклав требует от него до какого-то произвольного немыслимого срока. Охотник говорит, что, скорее всего, не успеет к ужину и спрашивает Магнуса, может ли он ему что-то оставить. 

Маг довольно расстроен, но Алек добавил несколько грустных эмоджи к сообщению, и мысль о серьезном стойком Алек, использующем плачущие смайлики, всегда согревает что-то в груди Магнуса. Кроме того, не то, чтобы он был очень голодным. У мага был вполне сытный ланч. 

Когда Лайтвуд наконец приходит домой, на часах всего лишь несколько минут десятого, а Магнус стоит у плиты, следя и помешивая куриное жаркое с лимоном. Он слышит, как подходит Алек – парень может быть очень тихим, несмотря на свой высокий рост и крупное телосложение, но он всегда заботится о том, чтобы не испугать Магнуса, несмотря на протесты мага о том, что ему 800 лет, а также у него исключительные чувства (и, возможно, неуловимое заклинание обнаружения – ну, или несколько – позволяющее ему узнать, когда кто-то заходит в лофт). Бейн не поворачивается, потому что на его лице уже расцвела улыбка, которую он прячет, смотря на свое жаркое, и, откровенно говоря, это немного неловко.

Лайтвуд останавливается прямо за ним, и Магнус слышит, как он глубоко вдыхает.

— Пахнет потрясающе.

— Рад, что ты одобряешь. 

— О, всецело, – две ладони скользят по талии Магнуса, а к плечу прижимаются теплые губы. – Привет. Спасибо, что дождался меня. Тебе не стоило.

— Мне хотелось, – маг выключает плиту, откладывает лопаточку и, наконец, поворачивается лицом к Алеку. – Что такое происходит? Сначала ты поцеловал мое колено, а теперь мое плечо?

— Я просто плыву по течению. Люди часто говорят, что мне надо быть более спонтанным. 

Магнус наклоняет голову вбок и придвигается ближе. Они дышат одним воздухом на двоих.

— Так это не потому, что ты забыл, где находится мой рот?

— Давай-ка проверим.

Им приходится отстраниться друг от друга спустя минуту, потому что они на угрожающе близком расстоянии к раскаленной сковородке с быстро остывающей едой. С другой стороны, они определенно убедились в том, что Алек все еще с невероятной легкостью находит губы Магнуса. 

*

**3.**

Спустя двое суток настает суббота, и это тот редкий день, когда Иззи, Клэри и Джейс трижды пообещали, что сами справятся с делами Института на отлично, и Алеку совершенно абсолютно и безоговорочно не надо появляться сегодня на работе. Другими словами – это выходной для главы Нью-Йоркского Института, случавшийся дважды в год, и Магнус с Алеком решительно настроены использовать эту привилегию с максимальной пользой. 

Иными словами, они полны решимости оставаться в кровати как минимум первую половину дня и носить лишь пижамы (или даже еще меньше одежды) в другую. 

На ужин мужчины заказывают пиццу и едят ее руками во время просмотра “Бруклин-99”. Алек не смотрел много ТВ-шоу, пока они не начали встречаться, и у него не очень-то много свободного времени, которое можно тратить впустую, но маг медленно знакомит его с важнейшими вещами, которые Лайтвуд упустил за все эти годы.

После ужина Алек снова показывает, какой он джентльмен, первым вставая, чтобы прибраться и принести им обоим напитки.

— Я помогу, – говорит Магнус, потому что он наверняка должен это сделать. Передвижение – это такая непривлекательная перспектива в данный момент. Последние два кусочка, похоже, все же были лишними. 

— Не стоит, – возражает Лайтвуд, поднимаю коробку с пиццей, которая оказалась на полу, когда Магнусу стало слишком лень тянуться к кофейному столику.– Я справлюсь. Нет нужды вставать нам обоим.

— Ты ангел, – отвечает Магнус, искренне имея это в виду, потому что теперь он свободно может валяться на диване животом кверху. Так он и делает, закрывая глаза и упиваясь великолепием этого идеального дня, в течение которого Алеку не поступило ни одного сообщения об экстренной ситуации (ровно ноль) и он получил три потрясающих оргазма (подсчет продолжается).

Маг открывает глаза от звука двух стаканов, которые ставят на стол. Похоже, Алек сделал им коктейли. 

— Воистину ангел, – вздыхает Магнус.

— Лишь наполовину, – улыбается ему Алек так, что мужчина впервые осознал, что охотник был тем, в кого Магнус мог бы влюбиться целиком и полностью. Эта улыбка искренняя, умиротворенная и слегка застенчивая, что абсолютно смехотворно спустя столько времени вместе, но также невероятно очаровательно. 

Магнус немного приподнимается. Это огромная жертва, но он готов на это пойти, если это заставит Алека снова сесть рядом с ним. Бейн пристраивается рядом у охотника под боком, укладывая голову ему куда-то в район ключицы, рядом с воротником старой и черной, но удивительно мягкой хлопковой футболки, в которой Алек обычно спит.

— Хей, – говорит Лайтвуд, отчего маг приподнимает голову, смотря на своего парня. Алек целует его в лоб.

— К чему это? – спрашивает маг.

— Разве мне нужна причина? 

— Нет. Поцелуи в лоб прекрасны, – мужчина снова кладет голову Алеку на плечо. Одна из рук охотника оказывается в волосах Магнуса.

— Классика, не так ли? 

— Никогда не выходящая из моды. 

— Верю. Ты самый стильный человек, которого я знаю.

Магнус в полной мере наелся и слишком расслаблен для полноценного смеха, но он выдыхает через нос, что могло бы сойти за усмешку при других обстоятельствах.

— Ну разве не льстец. 

— Я старался.

Алек обнимает Магнуса одной рукой, прижимая к своей груди немного ближе. Маг позволяет своим глазам закрыться.

— Послеобеденный сон? – спрашивает он.

— Послеобеденный сон, – подтверждает Алек голосом, по которому понятно, что он уже почти заснул.

*

**4.**

Магнус ненавидит понедельники. Это ужасное клише, и Кэт уже несколько десятилетий настаивает на том, что он живет уже достаточно, чтобы смириться, но у него так и не получилось. Дело не в том, что Бейн не любит свою работу – как раз таки наоборот – просто даже будучи Верховным Магом Бруклина, он должен вставать в несусветную рань, которую весь остальной мир считает приемлемым временем для подъема. Магнус думает, что весь остальной мир страдает мазохизмом. 

Единственный плюс раннего утра – увидеть Алека, прежде чем он уйдет. У Магнуса встреча в 9, поэтому к тому моменту, когда он встает с постели в восемь – его парень уже одет, скорее всего, был на утренней пробежке и успел принять душ, а теперь, судя по звуку, находится на кухне. Маг быстро надевает узкие фиолетовые джинсы и накидывает рубашку, которая более-менее сочетается с джинсами, щелкает пальцами, нанося макияж и приводя волосы в порядок, и выбирает те же украшения, что и вчера – удобства ради. Через пять минут он идет на запах свежих тостов.

Алек действительно находится на кухне, стоя у тумбы и смазывая маслом два кусочка хлеба. Он выглядит отвратительно бодрым и точно посвистывал бы, не будь он Алеком Лайтвудом. 

— Утра, – подает голос Магнус. Он отказывается говорить, что оно доброе, несмотря на то, что присутствие Алека уже это подразумевает. Потому что сегодня все еще понедельник, а у Магнуса есть принципы. 

Алек поднимает свой взгляд. Он откладывает нож и медленно тянется к пустой кружке и кофейнику. 

— Привет! У меня есть кофе.

— Мой герой.

Бейн протягивает руку, но вместо того, чтобы отдать магу кружку, Алек берет его ладонь в свою.

А потом немного ее приподнимает, слегка наклоняется и оставляет невероятно мягкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони мага, не прерывая при этом зрительный контакт.

— Привет, – повторяет охотник. 

— Поцелуй в руку? – тяжело сглатывает Магнус. 

— Я решил, что могу привнести еще немного классики. Ты, наверняка, был жив, когда это было тем, что делал каждый.

— Верно, но, видишь ли, не являясь прекрасной дамой, мою руку не так-то часто и целовали в то время.

— Огромное упущение, – отвечает Алек. Между его бровей пролегла морщинка, появляющаяся каждый раз, когда он пытается притвориться серьезным, но на самом деле борется с улыбкой.

— Ты такой дурак, – говорит ему Магнус, потому что может. И потому, что это легче, чем попытаться выразить словами, насколько ему все еще не верится, что Алек растапливает те части его сердца, которые были закованы во льду веками. 

— Но я твой дурак, – возражает охотник и, наконец, вручает мужчине кофе.

— Навсегда.

Так что да, Магнус ненавидит понедельники, но, возможно, это не всегда вина понедельника.

*

**5.**

Они молчали уже какое-то время, когда Магнус снова заговорил.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не твоя вина, да?

Алек немного ерзает на диване, отчего его взгляд направлен в потолок, но голова все еще находится у Магнуса на коленях. Маг насчитывает три медленных вдоха, прежде чем Алек устало отвечает.

— Я – глава. Я несу ответственность, даже если вина не моя.

— Я знаю, – он на самом деле знает. Бейн был Верховным Магом на протяжении уже нескольких десятилетий, и структура общества магов намного менее иерархична, чем у Сумеречных охотников, но это по-прежнему кажется его личной неудачей, когда Магнус теряет мага на своей территории. Он даже представить не может, как должно быть тяжело Алеку, который каждый день посылает своих людей в бой. – Но ты не один. Они знают риски и опасности своей работы. Я уверен, Джастин тоже знал.

— Знал. Но мы теряем так много людей в последнее время, с Валентином и этим тупым несчастным случаем во время того, что должно было быть обычной рутинной охотой. Мне пришлось звонить его родителям и я не мог перестать думать, что, если бы это был… Ну, кто-то другой.

Он не называет имен, но подтекст очевиден. Иззи, Джейс, Клэри. Макс. Сердце Магнуса болит при мысли о таком раскладе, в особенности за Алека.

— Но этого не случилось, – все, что маг может искренне пообещать.

— Нет, – Алек поворачивает голову к животу Магнуса. – Но это был чей-то сын.

— Я знаю, – мужчина успокаивающе проводит по руке охотника. – Такое случается. Не должно, но все равно происходит. Ты ничего бы не смог сделать, и трагедии, которые вне твоей власти , не делают тебя плохим лидером, – Лайтвуд все это и так знает, и Магнус тоже знает, что он в курсе, но маг также знает, что иногда приятно слышать это от кого-то другого.

Алек снова замолкает на какое-то время.

— Спасибо, – говорит он, в конце концов, и немного приподнимает голову, прежде чем опуститься обратно.

Улыбка кажется не совсем уместной в данной ситуации, но Магнус почти ей поддается.

— Ты, что, только что поцеловал мой живот?

— Технически, я делал это и раньше.

Контекст настолько разнится, что Магнусу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что подразумевал Алек.

— Однако мы сейчас далеко не в возбужденном состоянии.

Охотник прячет лицо, прижимаясь к животу Магнуса.

— Нет, совсем нет, – отвечает он синей рубашке мага с узором пейсли. – Но мне это нравится.

Бейн подносит руку к волосам охотника, даже не поглаживая, а просто кладя ладонь ему на макушку. Он делает это невесомо, боясь разбудить этого гиганта, свернувшегося у него на коленях.

— Мне тоже.

*

**+1.**

Сегодня опять понедельник, но время уже близится к обеду, и утро кажется очень далеким. Присутствие Магнуса в Институте уже настолько привычно, что едва ли кто-то отрывает взгляд от работы, когда мужчина заходит в главное помещение. Он замечает Алека около одного из столов, подписывающего какие-то бумаги, которые ему подает Андерхилл.

Андерхилл замечает Магнуса и улыбается ему, маша рукой, что привлекает внимание Алека. Маг машет в ответ. Он остается стоять на противоположном конце комнаты, потому что он уже был замечен, и маг не хочет прерывать их работу.

Алек быстро заканчивает дела. Как только он отдает ручку обратно Андерхиллу, то сразу же направляется прямиком к Магнусу. Андерхилла немного забавляет такой внезапный побег, и Магнус снова поражен тем, насколько изменились отношения нежити и сумеречных охотников за последний год.

— Привет, красавчик, – произносит Магнус, когда Алек останавливается прямо перед ним. 

Он лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, поэтому маг подходит на полшага ближе, мягко устраивая ладонь на груди охотника. – Готов идти на ланч? 

— Полностью. И привет, – Лайтвуд подается вперед, наклоняя голову для быстрого, отработанного до автоматизма, приветственного поцелуя, и в этот момент Магнус делает свой ход. Пока Алек наклоняется, маг нацеливается выше и оставляет мягкий поцелуй на кончике носа парня.

Алек замирает. На секунду он полностью перестает двигаться, застыв на месте, все еще наклонив голову. 

Затем на его лице появляется наиглупейшая улыбка, которую Магнус когда-либо видел. Это _очаровательно_. Маг знает, что он немного предвзят, но в нем сейчас говорит не безграничная любовь к лицу Алека. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, что это действительно чертовски мило.

— Ты только что поцеловал мой нос, – произносит охотник, и даже несмотря на то, что он говорит очевидное – он очарователен. Магнус бы злился, если бы не был занят сентиментально-слащавыми мыслями, как, например, о том, что он наисчастливейший мужчина во всем мире.

— Это было специально.

— Я так и подумал. Ты вдохновился?

—Ага, твоим огромным носом. 

Алек в ответ морщится, притворяясь обиженным.

— Поверить не могу, что ты меня опередил. 

— О, так теперь это соревнование? – маг проводит ладонью по груди Алека, устраивая ее немного выше, и приподнимает брови. – Сексуально.

— Это становится немного неуместным для моего рабочего места. Давай уйдем отсюда, – смеется Лайтвуд.

Магнус берет предложенную ладонь охотника в свою.

— Да, – соглашается он. – Давай.


End file.
